


В трех днях пути до Йоркшира

by Lomi



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Homophobia, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomi/pseuds/Lomi





	В трех днях пути до Йоркшира

Управляться с винтовкой я так и не научился толком. Громоздкая штуковина была предательски тяжелой, и прицел постоянно выделывал кренделя перед глазами, так что попасть по мишени – тем более, движущейся, - у меня получалось, дай Бог, один раз из десяти. Не то чтобы мне часто доводилось стрелять, обычно этим занимался Дживс, мастерски отгоняя от нас опасность, пока я возился с костром, пытаясь соорудить скромный ужин или обед. Я подозревал, что его верному феодальному духу это обстоятельство – я имею в виду мои позорные стряпческие потуги, а не дозор с винтовкой – доставляло немалые страдания, и именно он завел нерушимое правило: завтраки оставались его неприкосновенной традицией, и рано поутру Бертрам изгонялся из нашего временного пристанища с винтовкой наперевес.  
Нет, я понимал, что старые-добрые традиции нужны для парней вроде Дживса. Пусть у него теперь нет котелка и полосатых брюк, не говоря уже о серебряном подносе, фарфоровых чашках и свежезаваренном дарджилинге, но джентльмен всегда должен оставаться джентльменом, если вы понимаете, о чем я. Конец света – еще не повод, чтобы отказывать себе в маленьких радостях, ежеутреннем бритье и чае, поданном в погнутой кружке - естественно, без сливок и сахара.  
В общем, я как обычно шатался по окрестностям, стараясь не уходить далеко, и прикидывал, что на этот раз соорудит Дживс из наших скромных запасов провизии, когда тишину сельского утра огласил утробный рев. Я подскочил, едва не выронив винтовку, кое-как дрожащими руками нацелил ее в густой утренний туман, откуда донесся вышеупомянутый у.р., и смело нажал на курок. В ситуации, в которой оказались мы с Дживсом, лучше было стрелять сразу и на поражение, не размениваясь на всякие там предупредительные залпы в воздух и крики «Стой, кто идет».  
Вот только при этом еще желательно было бы видеть, в кого стреляешь. Туман впереди заклубился, уплотнился и соткался в приземистую распухшую тушу, которая перла прямо на меня. Мне сразу же померещилось в ней что-то знакомое, хоть я и смотрел одним глазом, отчаянно щурясь, моргая и пытаясь совместить проклятый боек мушки, прорезь прицела и середину лба туши, от которой тянуло отчетливым трупным запахом.  
Хвала Всевышнему… хотя я в последнее время отчаянно пренебрегал молитвами, отдавая предпочтение проклятиям. Впрочем, как знаток Библии, могу сказать в свое оправдание, что в этом почтенном фолианте в разделе про Апокалипсис, всадников и трубный глас не было ни намека на бедствие, захватившее вдруг несчастную старушку-Англию... Так вот, хвала Всевышнему, эти исчадия ада передвигались небыстро. Я успел сладить с винтовкой, нервами и узнать в приближавшемся монстре моего старого знакомца лорда Ситкапа. Он и при жизни не был красавцем, а теперь стал и вовсе страшен – его раздуло чуть ли не вдвое против его обычных габаритов (и без того немаленьких, скажу я вам), с оскаленных зубов капала грязно-белая пена, а невидящие глаза дико таращились прямо на меня. Вдобавок кто-то обглодал ему правую ногу до кости, поэтому Спод ощутимо прихрамывал, а за ним по дороге тянулись ошметки кровавой плоти, кожи и штанов.  
Я задержал дыхание, как учил меня Дживс, и выстрелил на выдохе. Спод взревел и, несмотря на то, что мой меткий выстрел снес ему полбашки начисто, принялся неуклюже размахивать руками, царапая воздух, потом наконец грузно повалился на землю и затих, судорожно дернувшись пару раз.  
– Сэр? Все в порядке? – раздался позади невозмутимый голос.  
Я опустил винтовку и обернулся. Дживс стоял с ножом с одной руке и тарелкой с нарезанными ломтями хлеба в другой. Со стороны могло показаться, что его только что самым бесцеремонным образом оторвали от утренней трапезы, но я-то знал, каким грозным оружием может быть этот нож в руках моего бывшего камердинера и как обманчиво это спокойствие.  
– Все в порядке, Дживс, - поспешил ответить я. – Кажется, это Спод… Вернее, когда-то был Спод.  
Дживс поджал губы, неодобрительно рассматривая неподвижную тушу бывшего диктатора. Утреннее солнце золотило его понемногу отраставшие волосы, которые он по привычке пытался зачесывать на пробор, хотя получалось, я скажу, так себе. Уже через пару часов они начинали топорщиться ежиком, придавая Дживсу смешной, но милый вид. Конечно, я ему об этом не говорил, чтобы не обидеть – потеря камердинерского статуса, тюрьма, публичный приговор и лечебница Глоссопа (не говоря уже о наступившем недавно хаосе) и так больно ударила по бедняге.  
Так, постойте-ка, я опять не с того начал. Бьюсь об заклад, что сейчас мои читатели (если конечно, у этих строк, кое-как накарябанных при свете костра сточенным карандашом, когда-нибудь будут читатели) недоуменно переглядываются и задаются вопросом, не потерялась ли ненароком при пересылке первая часть рассказа Вустера.  
Что ж, позвольте объяснить вам все по порядку. Дело в том, что в жизни известного вам Бертрама произошли существенные перемены. Сначала перемены были приятными и даже счастливыми – после долгих месяцев хождений вокруг одной очень деликатной темы мы с Дживсом все-таки решили, что этого слона в комнате игнорировать дальше нет никакой возможности, и отбросили все условности и предрассудки. Началась счастливейшая эра в жизни Бертрама, я летал на крыльях любви и даже проникся добрыми чувствами к Маделин Бассет, чьи монологи о божьих ромашках в ту пору вызывали в моей душе сильнейший отклик. Дживс, правда, предупреждал, что не все так безоблачно под небом консервативной Англии, но я, к стыду своему, только отмахивался. Конечно, у такого умного и рассудительного парня как Дживс не могло случиться осечек с конспирацией (это словечко я тоже подцепил из его словаря), но, увы, даже его выдающиеся способности по части деликатных дел оказались бессильны. Должен вам сказать – если уж связался с последним потомком Вустеров, приготовься к тому, что все полетит кувырком.  
Консервативная Англия по-прежнему пребывала в плену условностей и предрассудков, а наиболее уважаемые ее круги, в которых вращались почти все мои почтенные родственники, весьма неодобрительно отнеслись к романтической связи потомка древнего рода Вустеров и его камердинера, когда эта р.с. стала достоянием общественности. Не буду утомлять вас унизительными подробностями, но я и оглянуться не успел, как уже стоял перед судьей, только на этот раз мне светил не штраф за кражу полицейского шлема, а кое-что посерьезнее. И, увы, не только мне одному.  
Мы с Дживсом были признаны виновными и, наверное, повторили бы печальную судьбу Оскара Уайльда, если бы не неожиданное заступничество сэра Родерика, который выступил на процессе сразу после скандала, учиненного Таппи (этот идиот неожиданно вспомнил, сколько раз мы после славно проведенного вечера в «Трутнях» засыпали едва ли не в обнимку, и решил прилюдно в этом покаяться, хотя его никто не просил – чем заслужил пощечину и последующий обморок от Анджелы). Так вот, старик Глоссоп толкнул речь о достижениях современной психиатрии и какой-то там разбалансировке в мозгу, из-за которой мы с Дживсом «стали жертвами этой прискорбной болезни», причем так распинался и сыпал медицинскими терминами, что впечатлил присутствующих, включая судью, который беспрекословно согласился отдать нас в полное глоссоповское распоряжение.  
Так мы с Дживсом оказались в сумасшедшем доме имени Родерика Глоссопа. Дживс потом говорил мне, что нам крайне повезло, что каторга куда хуже и вообще, учитывая все последующие события, нам грех жаловаться, но месяцы, которые я провел в обитой войлоком палате, не видя никого, кроме крепких санитаров и докторов с фальшивыми улыбками, до сих пор вспоминаю с ужасом и содроганием. И в кошмарах мне по-прежнему снится не вой восставших трупов, стремящихся полакомиться живой плотью, а крики несчастных, терзаемых электричеством, иголками и ледяной водой.  
А потом размеренная жизнь старушки-Англии резко оборвалась. Я бы сказал – оборвалась для большинства ее населения, но тут сложно судить. Дживс, например, считает, что у ходячих трупов, когда-то бывших людьми, нет души, и по всем христианским законам они мертвы. Я иногда сомневаюсь – если они мертвы, почему же так лихо получалось убивать их вторично? Вот хоть этого Спода взять, или того, кто раньше был Сподом…  
– Сэр, ваш завтрак готов, – налюбовавшись на мертвяка, окончательно убитого мной, сказал Дживс. – Прошу поторопиться, нам сегодня предстоит долгий путь. А насколько я могу судить, будет дождь.  
Я вздохнул и поплелся завтракать. За все время, прошедшее с нашего отнюдь не триумфального вызволения из глоссоповских застенков, я так и не смог убедить его называть меня по имени. Хотя никаких полицейских, судей и прочей публики поблизости не наблюдалось, а ту, что все-таки иногда наблюдалась, интересовало только одно – добраться до наших тушек и сожрать их. Но, как я уже говорил, Дживс имел право на свои маленькие слабости.  
Проходя мимо него, я не отказал себе в удовольствии прислониться виском – порядком взмокшим после разборок с прытким трупом Спода, - к его плечу. Учитывая прискорбную изоляцию глоссоповской камеры и кровожадных монстров, с которыми нам пришлось сражаться, нет ничего странного, что прикосновения к моему вновь обретенному возлюбленному придавали мне уверенности. Будь моя воля, я вообще не вылезал бы из надежных объятий Дживса (не то, чтобы я ими пренебрегал до всей этой заварушки с судом, но только теперь, оценив его навыки обращения с винтовкой и ножом, я окончательно уверился, что безопаснее и уютнее места не найти во всей Англии). Дживс, думаю, чувствовал примерно то же самое (за исключением части про безопасность и уют), вот и на этот раз он только тихо вздохнул – и вдруг извлек из кармана порядком потрепанных брюк белоснежный носовой платок. Не успел я изумленно вытаращиться, как он принялся аккуратно оттирать мою щеку с самым неодобрительным выражением лица – наверное, считал, что джентльмен, день-деньской бродящий по холмам и полям, ночующий, где придется, и атакуемый по утрам ожившими трупами, должен быть гладко выбрит, чист и свеж, как майская роза.  
– Как думаешь, Дживс, вслед за Сподом не явится Маделин? – спросил я, скашивая глаза на собственную щеку, пытаясь разглядеть, какой гадостью меня заляпало, и горячо надеясь, что это не ошметки мертвяцких мозгов, разлетевшихся во все стороны, когда пуля разнесла сподовскую голову, как гнилой арбуз. – Она ведь после свадьбы всегда с ним таскалась, разве нет? Не хотелось бы, чтоб она вдруг вылезла из кустов с оскаленным ртом и вытаращенными глазами… Впрочем, глаза она и без того пучила, особенно, когда заводила речь о любви или крольчатах... Слушай, а ведь есть реальная опасность не распознать в ней ходячий труп, Дживс. Улыбочки у нее, прямо скажем, тоже порядком смахивали на оскал, стоило ей заметить на горизонте беднягу Бертрама. Что скажешь?  
Я даже немного забеспокоился, но Дживс приподнял бровь и отрицательно покачал головой.  
– Не думаю, что это возможно, сэр.  
– Ладно, но если я вдруг увижу ее на дороге, буду настороже. Точно не куплюсь на голубые гляделки и хлопанье ресницами, – пробормотал я.  
Если честно, счастливчиков, которых не коснулось всеобщее трупное проклятие, в последний раз мы видели давно – когда только выбрались из камер психиатрической тюрьмы и толком не понимали, что происходит. Тогда нам пришлось туго, и исключительно повезло отыскать винтовку и две коробки патронов к ней – конечно, благодаря Дживсу. Увы, к стыду своему вынужден признать, что в первые дни после Того Самого Вторника я был легкой добычей для желающих полакомиться свежей плотью, и с трудом отличал реальность от кошмара. Впрочем, в свою пользу могу сказать только, что р. и к. так перепутались, что отличать их друг от друга не было никакого смысла. Вокруг творился кромешный ад, мы забаррикадировались в процедурной и довольно успешно отражали атаки взбесившегося персонала клиники, который периодически покушался на наше укрытие, стремясь вскрыть нам головы и добраться до мозгов – на этот раз в однозначно буквальном смысле.  
Уже потом, много позже, когда проклятая клиника осталась далеко позади, а бессонные ночи, наполненные ужасом, тревогой и ежесекундным ожиданием беды стали почти рутиной, Дживс поведал мне об одной из многочисленных странностей Того Самого Вторника, которая никак не давала ему покоя. Мне, например, не давали покоя совсем другие вещи, вроде стремительно таявшего запаса патронов для нашей винтовки и припасов, но Дживс – это Дживс, и он не успокоится, пока не докопается до сути.  
Оказывается, мы были не единственными в психлечебнице, кого миновало проклятие. По словам Дживса выходило, что все пациенты разной степени неадекватности остались вполне себе… вменяемыми, если можно так выразиться. По крайней мере, даже самый буйный сумасшедший, который много лет считался опасным для себя и добропорядочного общества, не стал в одночасье скалящим зубы монстром, стремящимся разорвать тебе горло голыми руками и вонзить зубы поглубже в плоть.  
– Значит, из всех людей нормальными остались только сумасшедшие, Дживс? – спросил я его тогда. Помню, мне стало даже смешно – до этого я как-то не причислял себя к поехавшим крышей, несмотря на красноречие сэра Родерика и многократно озвученное родственниками нелестное мнение о моих умственных способностях.  
– В самом деле, сэр, – ответил тогда Дживс и печально покачал головой. И верно, уж Дживс-то точно не был психом – с чего бы. Единственным его сомнительным с точки зрения здравого смысла поступком была связь с неким Б.У. Вустером, которая, в конечном итоге, и привела его в психушку. С другой стороны, может, для небесной канцелярии – или кто там наверху решил провернуть эту штуку – этого оказалось вполне достаточно, чтобы раз и навсегда заклеймить Дживса окончательным и бесповоротным психом. Ведь для тети Агаты, например, для судьи Бейли и для сэра Родерика этого хватило. Правда, если опираться на Священное Писание, избранные места которого я до сих пор мог цитировать по памяти – все-таки Чизрайт нагло врал, обвиняя меня в мухлеже! – содомский грех вряд ли приравнивался к безобидным заблуждениям уставшего разума, вроде желания кукарекать по утрам или подливать клей в суп домочадцам.  
Да, но я, кажется, отвлекся. Философские размышления никогда не были моим коньком, просто вид мертвого Спода, прущего на тебя и лязгающего зубами, кого хочешь заставит задуматься о бренности бытия и скоротечности жизни.  
Решив не поддаваться меланхолии, я благодарно сжал плечо Дживса и последовал в наше хлипкое укрытие, служившее прошлым хозяевам чем-то вроде хлева. В конце концов, завтрак стыл. Понимаю возмущение некоторых читателей, но, знаете, после всего, что мне довелось увидеть и испытать за последний месяц, вышибленные мозги, художественно забрызгавшие окрестности, и вид гнилой разлагавшейся плоти, конечно, еще способны повлиять на аппетит Бертрама, но вот на его решимость получить с утра свою законную порцию еды – нет. Во-первых, неизвестно, когда доведется поесть в следующий раз, во-вторых, ко всему привыкаешь.  
Едва я распахнул скрипучую дверь, мне под ноги со свирепым лаем выкатился Бартоломью. Я разве о нем не упоминал? Да, это исчадие ада в собачьем обличье неожиданно прибилось к нам несколько дней назад, а вы же знаете Бартоломью – если уж в его башку втемяшится цель, он прет к ней напролом, пуская вход клыки, злобный лай и изворотливость, доставшуюся ему в наследство от Стиффи. Видимо, его нынешней целью были мы с Дживсом – не в качестве корма, к счастью, – поэтому его даже не смутили три пули, выпущенные вашим покорным слугой по грязному комку шерсти, петлявшему по пустоши и завывавшему диким голосом. Неудивительно, что мы поначалу приняли его за очередную жертву трупного проклятия, а я еще несколько дней подозревал худшее, косясь на его окровавленную морду и замусоленный обрывок поводка. Видимо, в голодные времена Бартоломью, вспомнив своих далеких предков, не гнушался никаким пропитанием. Вот и сейчас он бодро рванул в сторону Спода, вывалив язык, с явным намерением обглодать трупу вторую ногу.  
– Фу, плохая собака! – крикнул я без особого, впрочем, энтузиазма.  
Бартоломью и в лучшие времена демонстрировал весьма независимый нрав, игнорируя окрики, команды и здравый смысл. Наверное, с точки зрения собачьей психиатрии, у него тоже были не все дома. Если бы собак помещали в психушки, Бартоломью заслужил бы самый суровый надзор, намордник и собачью смирительную рубашку. Но вот поглядите на него – как ни в чем не бывало этот негодник слизывает с пыльной дороги кровавую кашу из мозгов Спода и кажется вполне довольным собой и жизнью.  
– Знаешь, Дживс, я, наверное, завтракать не буду, – убитым голосом сообщил я.  
– Понимаю, сэр, – отозвался Дживс, ничуть не удивившись. – Тогда заберу с собой. Может, все же выпьете чаю?  
Чаю я выпил, то и дело выплевывая мелкие чаинки и какие-то палки. Из чего Дживс сготовил это варево, я даже спрашивать не собирался. Потом мы наскоро упаковали наши нехитрые пожитки, Дживс закинул винтовку за спину, я отогнал Бартоломью, догрызавшего лодыжку Спода, и мы поплелись по пустынной дороге, кое-где еще прочерченной полосами тумана, навстречу неизвестности.  
Дживс говорил, что нужно найти других – таких же, как мы, на которых проклятье не подействовало, но при этом достаточно вменяемых, чтобы с ними можно было иметь дело. Увы, лечебница Глоссопа не могла похвастаться вменяемыми пациентами – если там кроме нас и оставались незатронутые трупным безумием, они или разбежались кто куда, или стали легкой добычей для сбрендившего персонала.  
Теперь мы шли на северо-запад, в Йоркшир – по словам Дживса, там была ближайшая психиатрическая лечебница. Я старался не думать, что будет, когда мы туда доберемся, и кого там увидим. Так что мы просто шли, стараясь держаться подальше от городов и поселений, в надежде отыскать таких же, как мы – двинутых, отделенных от добропорядочного английского общества, с поджаренными электричеством мозгами, которые, хорошенько прокалившись, оказались невосприимчивы к трупной заразе. Шансы, прямо скажем, невелики, но это было лучше, чем ничего.  
Кругом стояла обманчивая тишина, в придорожных кустах, которые я на всякий случай зорко оглядывал, не шевелился ни единый листик. Потихоньку накрапывал обещанный Дживсом дождь, и Бартоломью, трусивший по обочине, недовольно морщил морду и чихал. В коробке, доверенной мне Дживсом, куда я еще недавно, не глядя, запускал руку, оставалось всего пять патронов, а до Йоркшира – не менее трех дней пути.


End file.
